I'll Dance to Your Music
by mariekjepower
Summary: KBWeek2014 - Day 5 College!AU - Kurt and Sebastian are surprised to find each other on the first day in New York. It will be a new beginning in more ways than one.


Kurt smiles as he walks into his new dorm room with his luggage. Finally, he is in New York! Again he's so glad that he didn't apply to only one college. NYADA may have rejected him, but he did get into multiple universities in the city. After a lot of deliberation and talking about it with his dad and Carole, he chose for Julliard. They were, to his surprise, the most enthusiastic about him. And while it's not Musical Theatre, he feels that majoring in Dance might be an even better choice.

A lot of people were surprised to hear that he applied and got accepted for Dance. Some people even laughed, like he was joking. To be fair, not a lot of people were aware that he's been taking dance lessons for most of his life. It hurt, though, especially when Blaine laughed. Who did know. While things had been rocky for a while, that was the reason Kurt broke up with Blaine. It was just too much. And while it had been difficult in the last months in Lima, right now he doesn't mind that he doesn't have to deal with a long-distance relationship on top of all the new things in his life.

New things, that will involve living with a roommate. A completely new person that he has to share his space with. Even though he's been living with a brother for close to two years, he never had to share his room. It has always been his own space, his bedroom. Now he'll have to share with someone, for at least a year. Traveling to New York on his own was nerve-wracking, but this takes his not yet calmed down nerves to a new level.

For now the room is empty. It's clear that his roommate has not arrived yet, as there are no personal belongings anywhere in the room. He puts his luggage down on and in front of his new bed. The room is pleasantly sized. Of course it's not big, but it's not as bad as he thought. With a sigh he starts unpacking. The less time his clothes spent in the luggage, the better.

When his clothes are in the wardrobe and his bed is made, Kurt pushes the bags and suitcases under his bed. The rest he can deal with later. Right now, he needs coffee and it's time to find a good place to get it.

It doesn't take him long to find a place. It's small and has a comfortable appearance. It's not quiet, but he thinks a quiet place is hard to find around here. He gets his coffee and as some people stand up, he is able to snatch a window seat.

Taking a sip, he starts to relax. It's been a busy few days. Packing, traveling, saying goodbye… It is no wonder that he's feeling a bit tired by now. Kurt slouches a bit in his chair, looking outside, watching the people pass by.

It's about fifteen minutes later when someone pulls him out of his thoughts. A startling familiar voice says; "No way. Hummel?"

Kurt looks up at his name and has to blink a few times to believe that his eyes aren't deceiving him. "How on earth is it possible that I run into you in a café again?" he asks, disbelief both in his voice and on his face. Because, standing in front of him, is Sebastian Smythe.

"What are the odds, right?" Sebastian says, clearly just as surprised.

They look at each other for a moment. Then Kurt snorts. "Sit down, will you?"

Sebastian raises an eyebrow, but sits down across from Kurt. "Are you in the city for college as well?" he asks, taking a sip of his own coffee.

"Yes," Kurt says. "Just a few blocks over, at Julliard."

Sebastian almost chokes on his coffee. "You too?" he manages to say between a few choughs.

"You're going to Julliard as well?" Kurt asks, eyes widening. "Didn't see that one coming. To be honest, your voice is not bad, but Julliard-good?"

Sebastian laughs. "No, my voice isn't Julliard-good. Lucky for me, my skills on the piano are."

"Oh," Kurt says. "Well, I don't have to ask if you're any good, do I?"

At that Sebastian smirks. "I'm not good, I'm excellent." His smirks only widens as Kurt laughs. "You can laugh now, but I'll be able to show you. Then you can't deny it."

Kurt shakes his head. "That's not it. I believe you're skilled on the piano. But it's funny. I thought I would never have to deal with that ego of yours again. Turns out, we'll be at the same school for the next four years!"

Sebastian laughs as well. "You'll never get rid of me, Hummel."

"I'm afraid so."

Sebastian tilts his head. "You know, I never got to hear you sing. Not really. Now I'll get the chance. And while your speaking voice says otherwise, your singing must be too bad, if it got you into Julliard."

Now it's Kurt's turn to smirk. "My voice is probably even more flawless than your skills on the piano," he says. "But I'm not majoring in Voice, either. I'm at Julliard to dance."

"Color me surprised," Sebastian says. "Although…" He frowns a bit at Kurt, looking him up and down. Then he looks under the table.

"What on earth are you doing?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah," Sebastian says, straitening in his chair. "You do have a dancer's body."

Against his will and power, Kurt feels heat rising to his cheeks. "Thank you?"

"You're welcome," Sebastian says with a grin. "You know, now I'm looking forward even more to seeing you preform," he adds with a suggestive tone.

At that Kurt stares at Sebastian, unimpressed. "You should know that I can kick high enough to hit your meerkat face."

"Oh come on," Sebastian says, holding his hands up. "I'm harmless. Mostly. But really, I'm a flirty person, I can't help it. And what is a bit of innocent flirting between friends?"

"Friends?" Kurt asks, skeptical.

Sebastian shrugs. "If we're going to the same school for the next few years, we should at least try to get along a bit, right?"

"Well," Kurt says, thinking. "Maybe we could try to see if I don't kill you if we hang out a bit more. And I guess it would be nice to be on a friendly basis with the only familiar face in Julliard."

"I think this is the beginning of an epic friendship, Hummel," Sebastian grins.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Call me Kurt."


End file.
